The Children of the Lamp Wiki:Rules and Regulations
Rules and Regulations are enforced by administrators on the Children Of The Lamp Wiki. to ensure the safety and enjoyment of our users. The rules below, are a mere summary of the policies enforced on this wiki, and if any rules are broken, there will be consequences. To see the No Personal Attack list of policies on Children Of The Lamp Wiki, go here. If you feel you are being treated unfairly by an administrator, let another administrator know, and the problem will be sorted. It is reccomended that all users follow this page, to ensure that when rules are updated, users are notified. Rules and regulations summary 1. Please finish what you started to reduce the amount of stub pages on the wiki. *It makes the wiki look unorganized, and although there is no punishment, the page might be moved to your own userspace or deleted entirely. 2. If you are not logged in when you create a page, it is likely to be deleted. *There is no reason for you not to make a wikia account, other than for you to make unacceptable pages without taking the blame. If you are not logged in by accident, notify an administrator, and the page will be revived. 3. Be respectable towards the community here. *If you get into an argument with someone here, please, try to resolve it as quickly and calmly as possible. If you can't, admins will get involved, and both parties may be banned. 4. You are free to maturely debate with the admins about a disagreement, but you are not allowed to bicker with them or ignore their word entirely. 5. Say we delete a page of yours; there was a reason. You can ask why on our talk pages, and even try to convince us to reconsider. However, you are not allowed to start cursing us or put the page back up yourself without permission. 6. Don't make us mad, because if you are involved in an argument in the future, your reputation will come back to haunt you. 7. Categories should not be added at your leisure without a purpose. *They should serve some kind of purpose that applies to more than just your character. Administrators will delete unused and unnecessary categories. Any categories that the admins decide are either redundant or useless or too exclusive to one character will be deleted. Continued violation of this without consulting the administration will first result in a warning, followed by a temporary ban. 8. Any user who vandalizes will be banned. This includes spam and advertising. *Find a different way to advertise your self, like in your signature. 9. Do not edit anyone's Userpage or Blog without their permission aside from spelling and grammar corrections or problems with the code and formatting of the page. *This classifies as vandalism 10. Admins interpretation of certain rules may vary. Remember, these rules are subject to change, and one admin may not agree with another's decision. Worst comes to worst, there will be an administrator meeting in order to come to a resolution. Category:Policy